Gundam: Special Forces
by Nebulous
Summary: Akira, a pilot in the war against the RO is rising through the ranks to the Federation's highest team. The Special Forces Team.


Gundam: Special Forces  
  
Introduction  
  
The Earth colonies are in peril. The RO (Radical Order) and their technological marvels are attacking the Earth Colonies. They have been building a large army, made up of driven young men and women. They also have crafty veterans that can hold their own in any fight. Now the Federation fighters who were now used to a generation of peace, have to defend their territory. There are however some outstanding pilots that had warned the Federation of the RO plotting to invade. These pilots have great skills. But can they beat the great army of the RO? Or will the Earth colonies be taken?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Akira was an intelligent pilot. He excelled at many things. He stood at average height and weight. He had black hair and deep beautiful brown eyes. His friends said that they could always tell who Akira was, merely by seeing his eyes. As a young man he joined the Federation as a Mobile Suit pilot. He was assigned the RX-93 Mobile Suit, which had the code name "Wild Thunder." Akira was thought to be the best of the best. But he trusted nobody. This was almost his fatal flaw numerous times.  
  
Akira had lost his best friend, Shiro, in a Gundam battle. After proving his worth many times to his team, he was chosen to be sent to the Special Forces. He was made to just pack his bags and leave. Transferred to the Special Forces. He arrived and found RX-93 "Wild Thunder" just as he had left it. He came only to see a tall red haired woman standing next to his Mobile Suit writing something on a clipboard. She turned around and saw Akira. She was surprised to see him. Akira took one long look at her. She was tall. Maybe six feet tall. Six foot one at the most. She was slender and had hazel colored eyes. The look in her eyes is what Akira would never forget.  
  
"My name is Rose," said the woman in the sweetest voice Akira had ever heard. "I am second in command at the Special Forces group. I trust that you are Akira?"  
  
"Yes. I was sent here from the 17th Mobile Suit team. I was told that I was to be in the Special Forces group."  
  
"Then you must have been informed correctly. We are the best Mobile Suit team in the galaxy. Here you will trade long and hard. You will become the best."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"C'mon I'll show you the team. And don't be so tense. Just relax. We're not in a dogfight yet." Akira laughed it off. He followed Rose into the pilot's lounge. There he saw the rest of the team. "Akira, these are Rolento and Cody. Cody, Rolento this is Akira. He is a prodigal pilot from the 17th MS team." Akira felt Rolento's firm handshake. His hands were large. As was he. Rolento was at least a towering six feet three inches. About two hundred pounds. He was a very muscular man as well. His black hair was topped by a red beret.  
  
"Akira I am Rolento. I am the captain of this team." Rolento had a deep intriguing voice.  
  
Rose whispered to Akira, "Listen to this man, he knows more than you can imagine."  
  
"Your mobile suit is quite impressive," said Rolento.  
  
"Thank you captain, I hand picked it," responded Akira.  
  
"As Rose said, this is Cody," said Rolento as he introduced Cody. Cody was just slightly taller than Akira, but was much more muscular. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Rose whispered more advice to Akira, "This guy may seem innocent, and humorous, but when he fights he is solid as a rock."  
  
"Glad to see a new member on the team." said Cody to his new teammate.  
  
"I'm glad to meet all of you. But right now I am anxious for some sleep," Akira knew where his bed was and surprisingly fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Akira awoke the next morning he looked out his window and saw Rose. She was up and ready for a day's work while Akira was just getting out of bed. After Akira was ready he proceeded to the simulator. He uploaded the software from his custom RX-93 "Wild Thunder." The simulation battle took place just a few hundred miles out of the atmosphere of one of the Earth colonies. There he immediately saw an RX-78 Gundam. Akira always insisted to stick with the old ways. His mobile suit had no beam weaponry. He had a titanium sword to go along with his revolving machine gun/shield. His opponent had a beam rifle and a laser sword. The battle had begun.  
  
Akira led off with a swing from his sword, leaving him wide open. Akira wasn't even close. The Gundam made him pay. He gave him a punishing blow to the back. Jarring Akira in his seat. Akira angrily responded with hundreds of rounds of machine gun fire. Nearly every bullet was blocked. The Gundam shot Wild Thunder twice. Once in each kneecap. All hope was now lost. The Gundam charged at Wild Thunder with the laser sword, and sliced it in half.  
  
Akira was feeling down after his loss, as he left the simulator he saw someone step out of the other simulation chamber. It was Rolento. So he hadn't lost to the computer. Akira knew that Rose was right. Rolento was amazing.  
  
"You're pretty good kid," said Rolento.  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir," replied Akira.  
  
"You may always speak freely hear. Rank is only an issue during battles," assured Rolento.  
  
"Ok. Captain what are you talking about? I was out in under a minute. I underestimated you, left my self wide open after attacking, and I didn't defend myself..."  
  
"Aha! You found out what you did wrong. A fine skill. You have an uncanny ability to adapt. C'mon, lets go back into the simulator."  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
"Call me Rolento."  
  
Cody was watching from the dorm's balcony, "It's your funeral Akira. Rose is the only one who could stand more than three minutes with Rolento, and I have only been in there for a minute, with superior weapons."  
  
"I'll quote you on that," responded Akira.  
  
Before the battle begun Rolento switched his weapons to manual, and not beam weaponry. "I don't need your pity captain," said Akira, a little surprised and embarrassed.  
  
"This is no pity. I always use the older weapons. The beam weaponry is too clumsy. Old weapons are elegant and graceful. You will get no mercy from me." Akira didn't make the mistake of attacking first again. He waited for Rolento to become impatient. Akira began to circle around the RX-79. Rolento was using his custom Gundam "Dark Gold" for this battle. Dark Gold was a towering Gundam with black surrounding the little yellow and uncolored metal on the mobile suit. There were many fins, wings, and titanium plates giving Dark Gold the intimidating look that was needed. Rolento started off with a move that surprised Akira. He threw his black sword, which started to spin in the air, at Wild Thunder, Akira's Blue/Gold/White custom Gundam. With great reaction time Akira used his own sword to change the course of the sword. Then the shoulder cannon on Wild Thunder fired dozens of rounds of ammo at Dark Gold. Then the two packs of rocket launchers, dozens of rocket launchers one on each shoulder, fired rockets by the a flurry. Many of them connected only with Dark Gold's shield, but a few hit their targets on the dot. Dark Gold was now left with only its rotating machine gun and a shield.  
  
"Cut the crap Akira. If you're going to fight me, fight me!"  
  
Akira was astounded, "What are you talking about Rolento you are fifty percent down."  
  
"But you left me fifty percent operational, and with a vet that is dangerous." Rolento flew behind Akira and fired hundreds of rounds of machine gun rounds that connected strait with Wild Thunder's back. The mobile suit started to rumble. He threw the shield at Akira, and then flew to the sword. He put his thrusters at top speed and sliced Wild Thunder in half, ending the simulator.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Cody?  
  
"The fight," replied Rolento.  
  
"You spent that long?!?" Cody glanced at the battle clock, and didn't believe it, so he looked at it again and couldn't take his eyes off of it. "Three minutes and eighteen point four six seconds?!? What was Rose's longest battle with Rolento?"  
  
Out of the darkness Rose said, "Three minutes and eighteen seconds flat."  
  
"There is something about this boy..."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The whole Special Forces team went down to eat breakfast. It was about an hour past dawn. Akira had now earned respect from his peers Rose and Cody. He really wanted to impress his new wingman Cody. They would really have to get along if they wanted to be successful. Akira wanted to skip breakfast, because he was so eager to get on with the day, but Rose insisted that he eat breakfast. The food wasn't good and wasn't bad, but it did stick out in Akira's mind for the rest of his life. Everything in that room seemed so cold to Akira. The metal, uninviting room, had cold seats, cold food, and the cold air of the unexpected great beyond. However the pilots' hearts were anything but cold. Cody was quick to start conversation. "So you lasted more than three minutes against Rolento? What's your secret?"  
  
"It's a gift. I'm a very lucky person," responded Akira with just a hint of pride.  
  
"Luck had nothing to do with it," said Rolento as he begged to differ. "You have the most potential on this team. With the proper training you will be the best of the best. Time is what you need. Yet time is the only thing we are short of. We will ship out on a mission to intercept RO fighters. I figured that you will do well, Akira, since this is a space mission."  
  
Cody could hardly contain himself as he burst out, "Finally some action! The RO won't stand a chance! I can finally use Atlantis!" Cody was like a child with a new toy. Except the fact that his new toy was a giant custom Gundam called Atlantis.  
  
"We ship out in an hour. All of your belongings are already packed. Make your way to the transport," said Rolento to the Special Forces.  
  
"Rolento, I'll race you to the transport," challenged Cody.  
  
"You're on!" Rolento and Cody started to run off to the transport. Now leaving only Akira and Rose. Akira's attraction to Rose was now apparent.  
  
He didn't know what to say to Rose, so he just asked, "Could I see you without your suit? Uhh, I mean can I see your mobile suit?"  
  
"Uhh. He he. Sure, why not, we have enough time." Akira and rose walked over to the hangar. Rose's RX-78 Gundam was now being brought into the freight area of the transport. "This is Firestorm, my custom Gundam."  
  
"Whoa, it's great! How long did it take to customize it?" asked Akira.  
  
"Well I've been working on it on and off. Every time that it was repaired I added something to it."  
  
"C'mon Rose we have a long flight ahead of us. It could be very far to Colony 13. Then we have to go to briefing. Then we have to go fight the RO. Will we be fighting alone?"  
  
"Well we fight alone, until we need backup from more Federation pilots. We can also request bombing runs before a mission. It's a big difference from the 17th MS Team. I think you'll be able to get used to it though. I've only known you for a day, but it seems that you always do."  
  
"I just hope that that saves me in a dogfight." Rose and Akira walked together to the transport ship. Rolento and Cody had long since boarded. Rose and Akira sat together on the ship. They both leaned their heads back. Then they both put their hand on the armrest at once. Either of them seemed to mind. They were both young. Both in the Federation's army. Both high- class soldiers. And both seemed to be getting closer.  
  
Rose was right, the flight was long. Boredom came over all of the Special Forces team. Except Cody, who seems to never be bored. He had brought a paddleball to occupy himself. Rolento seemed to be doing some very intense. He was staring strait ahead, and seemed to be thinking about something. Akira figured that he was thinking of battle strategy. Rose was asleep. To Akira she looked as elegant as ever. Akira followed suit with Rolento and Rose. He laid his head back and thought about his upcoming battles. With these horrible thoughts of bloodshed, Akira harnessed his eloquence and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. He began to write:  
  
To all the young, to all the proud,  
  
A pilot may only be the shroud,  
  
Slaughter of those deemed evil by our souls,  
  
But they are human, do not dismiss,  
  
Nothing is worth her tender kiss,  
  
We are only pawns to forever play our roles...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After writing the poem Akira thought about the future, as he always did. He was thinking about the upcoming mission, how he will fit in with the Special Forces team, and his future with Rose. He leaned his head back. Then tilted it toward the Rose. It was like all he could ever think about was her. This could prove to be a dangerous thing. Akira shook his head as if he was shaking out thoughts of Rose. He tilted his head towards the window. He saw the colonies and other planets. Large lengthy ships with thick glass domes. That is the only way to describe colonies. You could see the green vegetation, high-rise buildings, and flying automobiles. The planet was getting closer, but Akira decided to get his rest. Akira dozed off quickly.  
  
Colony 13 is the biggest colony in Earth's solar system. It was the only planetary colony. The colony is one hundred percent citizens of the RO. They were very nice, hospitable people. They are defenseless alone. But their army is grand. Invasion was never their plan nor intent. Politics is a very intriguing and complicated game. There were a series of misunderstandings. These misunderstandings led to violent, bloody skirmishes. The leader of the RO military was a woman. Her name was Erin. She was about the same height as Akira. She was young, had vibrant blue hair, and eyes to match, all topped off with a smooth clear face. She took orders only from Sebastian, the high ruler of the country. He was a utopianist visionary. Erin was Sebastian's friend since childhood. She urged Sebastian to build a military. She hated war, but she loved her country. She had warned that the Federation would come and destroy the dreams of the RO. The Federation did not agree with the views of Sebastian. Erin urged evacuation of RO, but Sebastian was too proud. He said that the RO would stay and fight for there beliefs. Erin warned that this was going to be a horrific war. Now the devoted, but underdeveloped RO military was pinned against the iron wall of the proven veterans in the Federation. Erin piloted an RX-79 Gundam. She owned a ground type and a space type. She too shunned the beam weaponry.  
  
The Special Forces team was now landing at the only Federation base off Colony 13. It was a space base. They were briefed about the mission. They all got into their mobile suits. The team was code name Gold team. Rolento was named Gold Leader. "This is Gold Leader, is everybody ready?"  
  
"This is Gold 2. All systems are go on Firestorm," replied Rose.  
  
"Gold 3 here. Atlantis locked and loaded," said Cody confidently.  
  
"Gold 4 online. Wild Thunder is ready to for the RO," managed Akira.  
  
The team flew towards the area of the RO base. The planet was lush and green. They were all flying at a very high speed. Suddenly the team was upon the RO base. Then at least a dozen mobile suits, probably all Gundams, flew out of the base. "Somebody tipped them off! They knew that we were coming!" screamed Rolento. Then a hail of ammunition, and a flurry of laser fire were upon the Special Forces team.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Akira sat and did nothing. He was petrified with fear. The mass of firing was unimaginably bright. Then out of nowhere Atlantis knocked Wild Thunder out of harm's way. "Get up man, you gotta stay alive!" yelled Cody.  
  
"I'm okay! I can make it!" Wild Thunder leapt back up. Its guns and shoulder cannon were armed, and his sword was ready for action. Then Akira opened the cover of the rocket launchers. "There's only one way to even have a chance against these guys," whispered Akira to himself. Wild Thunder flew up into the air.  
  
Rolento was the only one to see the maneuver "Hold your fire Gold Team!" Akira was flying higher into the blinding sunlight. "Well I'll be a son of a..." Akira aimed all of his projectiles into the thick of the crowd. None of them saw it coming. Suddenly there was a hail of rockets, machine gun rounds, and cannon shells. After just a few seconds of the fierce onslaught, some of the pilots raised their shields, while others started exploding from the well placed blasts.  
  
"Fire!!!" screamed the RO commander. Then the exchange of ammo shifted towards Akira. Most of the shots missed, but Akira knew to get out of there.  
  
"Everybody scramble! Find cover!" ordered Rolento. They all dove head first into the lush growth of trees and other vegetation. The RO base was placed on a baron, dry clearing. While there was a lush wet rain forest just about a mile away. It was a drastic change of nature, that nobody could explain.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" asked Rose.  
  
"I'm fine," said the reassuring voice of Rolento. Even in a time like this Rolento's voice seemed to make you feel safe. As much as Rose's voice made you feel welcome, or at home.  
  
"I'm okay," replied Akira.  
  
"I'm operational," managed Cody.  
  
"You don't sound alright. Gold 2, go over there and check him out," said Rolento.  
  
"That's a negative Gold Leader. I have a visual. He looks pretty bad. There's a spear pinning him to the tree," replied Akira.  
  
"How bad is it?" asked Rose.  
  
"It's pretty bad. The spear is through his chest. Just off from the cockpit. He could have damaged some vital parts, especially when trying to get off the tree."  
  
"Cody? Are you okay?" asked a concerned Rose. "Cody are you there? Cody... CODY!"  
  
"I'm going in after him! Watch my back," said Akira. There were bullets and laser blasts going all through the forest. Also mobile suits running through. Akira lowered down next to Cody. "You saved me once. Now it's my turn. A mobile suit spotted Akira and Cody. "He's unconscious." The mobile suit fired a few blasts at Wild Thunder and Atlantis. None of them hit. "I'm gonna have to take out this spear." He pulled with all of the suit's power. Finally it slid out. More blasts were fired. They too all missed. Wild Thunder lifted Atlantis, and held it by its shoulders and the inside of its knees. He armed his rocket launchers and fired at least half a dozen rockets at the mobile suit. About three or four of the rockets hit. This disabled the mobile suit. Wild Thunder walked over to it. The pilot was pleading for Akira to spare his life, but Akira's rage came over his senses. Wild Thunder stomped on the cockpit. "We have to leave, Gold Leader."  
  
"Negative, Gold 3. We'll never make it."  
  
"There's no way we can make it down here," argued Rose.  
  
"You are right. This is Gold leader. We're heading up. Gold 2 cover us, then proceed to the ship." They flew up, out of the vegetation. Then the whole RO squad fired at them. Rose's beam weaponry destroyed many mobile suits, but there wasn't enough time. They just kept coming.  
  
Rolento and Akira both screamed, "Come on Rose, come on!" She wouldn't heed their calls. Akira ripped off Cody's grappling gun and shot it at Rose. It grabbed her and Akira reeled her in. They finally made it to the base.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Trouble wasn't over yet. Akira set Atlantis down. He got out of his mobile suit, and got into Cody's. Cody was still unconscious, but he was breathing. Akira took him out and carried him into the sick bay. Rose and Rolento were running close behind. Akira now reached the sick bay and had an opportunity to see Cody's injuries. Finally the doctors arrived to see Cody. He had a large gash on his forehead, his arm was probably broken, as were a few of his ribs. Not only that, but he was bruised and cut on various places in his body. "The first step is to reset his arm and his broken rib bones," said the somewhat optimistic doctor. "Then we get him into the rejuvenation chamber." The rejuvenation chamber was a tank filled with some liquid that sterilizes and heals cuts. It would take about five or six hours for someone with injuries like Cody's to be healed. "Cody's condition is stable, and he will recover. Had you gotten him here only fifteen minutes later, his case would be much more serious."  
  
"You hear that Akira? You saved him," said Rolento.  
  
"He saved me. I was just returning the favor. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in the rejuvenator," responded Akira.  
  
"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be alive, Akira, and he is going to be okay. That's all that matters," countered Rose.  
  
"There is one thing wrong though," interrupted Rolento. "How did they know that we were coming? We need to take this up with The Command Center."  
  
***  
  
"Sebastian we cannot go on like this," said Erin in her sweet British accent. "Our spies will be captured by the Federation, and tortured. We are losing too many pilots."  
  
"You are right. It is a tragic loss of life. So many young lives cut short. What do you propose to stop this, and rid us of the Federation?" asked a concerned Sebastian.  
  
"They have formed a Special Forces team. Our forty-six mobile suits managed to only disable one of them. They are the elite. I think and hope that our veterans can match that."  
  
"Have you composed a team to match them?" asked Sebastian.  
  
"Yes. Adolph Ziege, the elite pilot born in Old Germany. Sorrentino Valencio the pilot of "Organized Crime." He was born in Italy. There is also Zoe Duncan, the aspiring prodigy from Australia. Finally myself."  
  
"You plan to lead the Special Forces team?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. Your first mission will be to destroy the Federation space base. Take bombing aircrafts with you."  
  
"Yes, Sebastian. We will not fail." Erin brought her team over to the hangar. Sorrentino was a tall Italian man with dark slicked back hair and beautiful deep blue eyes. Adolph Ziege was similar in height and weight to Sorrentino, but had blonde hair and blue eyes. He is a deal more muscular though. They are good friends, and work very well together. Zoe was a slender woman with bright and smooth blonde hair. Her blue eyes accentuated the features of her face. Her hair was short and layered. They were ready willing and able to go head to head with the Federation's best pilots.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"CODE RED! CODE RED! We are under RO attack! All available pilots suit up and defend the base!" The RO mobile suits, both Special Forces and regular, were now attacking the base. A bombing raid of ships backed them up.  
  
The manned guns were firing, but their shots were all but futile. The Federation Special Forces team was leading the infantry of mobile suits, even though Cody was still in the rejuvenation chamber. Pilots on both sides were dropping like flies. Some of the RO bombers were surrounding mobile suits, and trapping them with offensive fire. Akira finally broke free of the pack. Stumbling back onto a level stance, he set his eyes on another closed off mobile suit. The other mobile suit had the similar weaponry as Wild Thunder. It had a large beam cannon. It was a Gundam. The Gundam was all white, except for the v-shaped crest on its head, which was red. It charged at Wild Thunder with its sword. While drawing out his sword Akira saw the writing on the gundam's shield. It said "Blinding Light." Wild Thunder then met the sword with his own. He tried to counter with shots from his revolving machine gun, but the bullets were stopped dead in their tracks by the shield. Both were then using lots of momentum, from the heavy swords, to strike each other. Every hit was matched. Finally Blinding Light surprised Akira by punching Wild Thunder dead in the face.  
  
"Dodge this!!!" Akira fired a giant rage of missiles and shoulder cannon fire. Blinding Light crossed its arms in front of itself to absorb the shock from the blasts. Then Akira fired a wave of shots from his revolving machine gun. Blinding Light came out of the smoke tarnished and beat up from the blasts. It saluted Akira, then flew off to its team. What Akira didn't know was the pilot of Blinding Light was Erin. She met up with the rest of the RO Special Forces team. They all armed agreed that it was time to nuke.  
  
Rolento decided that it was time to evacuate. "Everybody get out of there now!!!" A nuclear missile dropped out of Blinding Light's right arm. The white mobile suit then grabbed the missile. It then set up the missile. Finally the missile was fired.  
  
"NO!!!" screamed Rose. The missile detonated and destroyed the base. All inside were killed instantly.  
  
  
  
Will this insane fighting ever cease?  
  
Will our children ever see peace?  
  
Nothing can save us from this war,  
  
But we will be fighting  
  
Forevermore,  
  
All we want is to be around,  
  
To all of the weak hearted, this may astound,  
  
Deathly eternal silence,  
  
Finally we will be rid of violence,  
  
Our two great nations may form as one,  
  
Then this fighting will be done.  
  
-Erin  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Silence. Deathly, deathly silence. Akira could only watch as the fierce convoy fled back to headquarters. He felt it was time to act. All of his remaining ammunition was fired at the RO Special Forces team. Not a single projectile hit. He concentrated his anger not his intellect. He held the trigger and watched the rounds fly by. Suddenly he ran out of bullets. The revolver was still spinning and Akira's finger was still pressing the trigger. The Special Forces team was still staring at Akira's mobile suit. Finally Akira realized that he was out of ammo. The noise stopped, except for the clinking sound that Dark Gold's hand made as it latched onto Wild Thunder's shoulder. The reassuring voice of Rose broke the silence, "He's gonna be okay. I just know it. Cody is gonna make it." Akira would believe anything Rose said from that day forward. He would follow her voice into the jaws of Cerberus itself. She had that gift. She could make anyone know that it would be alright.  
  
"I feel it too Rose. He is out there somewhere," agreed the Rolento.  
  
"What's wrong with you! Cody is dead!!!" The tears rolled down Akira's face. "He's gone, he's dead!!!" The tears started to drip off.  
  
"I'm gonna miss him too, Akira." Rose felt Akira's pain.  
  
"But I've only begun to know him. It is my fault. If I hadn't waited so long to get him, he wouldn't have needed to be in the sick bay."  
  
"Come on now it's gonna be a long ride. We are going to have to land on that small moon," said Rolento. It was a lush green moon orbiting the giant man-made planet of Colony 13.  
  
"What is that planet called?" asked Rose.  
  
"Before it was named Colony 13 it was known as Genesis." Rolento truly did know all.  
  
"And its moon?" asked Akira.  
  
"That is New Genesis."  
  
"Is there any RO occupation there?" asked Rose who seemed to be full of questions.  
  
"Yes, but they won't be looking for us, plus we need our rest," replied Rolento who was full of answers. The team sped towards New Genesis. It was winter where the team had landed. Cold, white, and illuminated. The team found a place to spend the night. It was deep into the forest with a tree- covered canopy. They decided that they should spend the night outside of their mobile suits, it raised their moral and made them feel like a team. They had no trouble starting a fire and getting to sleep.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Before dawn the next morning Akira arose. He walked over to a cliff that was overlooking the campsite. It was very easy for Akira to get to the top. There was almost a pathway for him. Sunrise was quickly coming. Akira reached the top. The golden sunlight was shining through the holes in the clouds. There was green grass everywhere. Akira took a look up at the clouds to see the night fading slowly away. Instead he saw a tall black figure. It was Rose. She seemed to be everywhere he went. It was fate. Rose was aware that Akira was there sitting, and watching the sunrise. "It's beautiful isn't it?" said Rose.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you were here, I'll just be on my..."  
  
"No, no, stay."  
  
"Alright, if you want."  
  
"Come up here Akira. I want to tell you something." Akira stumbled up and climbed the rocks to get to the top. Akira didn't know how long Rose was awake, but he did know that she was as beautiful as ever. "Akira, how long have you been a pilot?"  
  
"I started as soon as I was able to join the Federation."  
  
"You seem like such a veteran. You look like you're still a kid. You're eyes look like you're still three. I can almost see your face as a child."  
  
"Well thank you. You're eyes are beautiful. You seem to have one hundred years of life in them. You also have beautiful hair. Like the color of a heart. And you have perfect lips. They are what lips are supposed to be. So intensely magical." They both started to close their eyes and slowly fall into each other's lips. Akira tilted his head and moved in closer towards Rose. She did the same. They were just about to embrace each other when they heard a giant boom of sound. Guerillas were settling their disputes with mobile suits. They were firing heavy artillery at each other.  
  
Akira and Rose pulled away from each other. "Well we've got a job to do."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Akira and Rose ran down to their mobile suits. Rolento was already in Dark Gold. Rose headed to Firestorm. Akira thought Rose's Gundam suited her well. The fire in her eyes was much like the fiery mobile suit. Akira climbed aboard Wild Thunder. He manned the controls and flew out towards the scene of the battle. The fighters were using guerilla warfare tactics. Hiding behind rocks and trees while lobbing ammunition at each other. "These guys are a danger to everybody," said Rolento. They were all piloting RX-79 ground types. One was an RX-79 (G) EZ8. That Gundam seemed to be leading the battle. Akira raised his revolving machine gun and fired hundreds of rounds at one of the gun dams. Each shot forced smoke out of the Gundam. Finally it landed on the ground. One of the gundams fired a rather large rocket at Akira, but Rolento fired a few dozen rounds of ammo that detonated the rocket. Akira then fired some smaller rockets at the Gundam. This immobilized it. The EZ8 Gundam seemed to be order its team to fire at the Special Forces. Akira and the rest of the team easily outmaneuvered the guerillas, and destroyed them one by one. Only the EZ8 remained. The EZ8 had beam weaponry. Rose offered to fight it. They both brought out their laser swords. Rose swung at the EZ8 from the side, but it easily blocked it and countered with a slash that Rose narrowly dodged. The EZ8 used a background slash to try to slice off Firestorm's legs, but Firestorm leapt into the air and came down with a swift swing, slicing off the EZ8's arm. This left the EZ8 wide open for a kill. Thus terror was no more in the forest. "I'm glad that we got a work out."  
  
"Speak for your self," mumbled Akira. "I was about to score," said Akira as he hoped nobody heard. Akira now noticed that he had missed the sunrise.  
  
"Today is just full of disappointments, isn't it Akira?" said Rose. "Rolento we gotta find a way to get off this planet. The base is a long way away."  
  
"We leave today. The fusion reactors seem to be stable," said Rolento. We best be on our way. Set your alarms to radar. Anything that gets to radar, we will know about. Try to get some shut-eye on the ride." Akira and the Special Forces team all broke the atmosphere and set their mobile suits to auto. Akira laid back and dozed off.  
  
ENG! ENG! ENG! The alarm woke up Akira, and took the attention of all of the Special Forces. There was a convoy of mobile suits heading towards the team. "Are they the Federation's?" asked Akira.  
  
"No, they are from the RO. They are moving fast. Hit full throttle we are gonna have to outrun them," said Rolento.  
  
"What's happening?!? They are dropping like flies!" said Rose. The Special Forces team now had a visual with the convoy. Someone was shooting lots of ammo and rockets at them. They were all exploding.  
  
"Cody!" screamed Akira.  
  
"No that's impossible! Cody's dead. You saw it yourself," said Rolento.  
  
"That's a negative captain," interjected Cody as he was steadily taking care of the RO team. And then there were none.  
  
"How did you make it Cody?" asked a concerned Rose.  
  
"When you guys went outside for the fight I broke out of the rejuvenation chamber. I ran all the way to the hangar. I am still sore though, but you guys, I'm umm, naked. I didn't have enough time to get my clothes back.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't look, Cody," replied Rose. The team then flew to the Federation base on earth without any problems.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Special Forces team was back at their base. They recall what has happened in the past few days.  
  
"This war is almost over," predicted Rolento. His tired, war scarred face, seemed to be almost at ease for the very first time.  
  
"How do you know, Captain?" asked Akira.  
  
"A soldier always knows when he is going to die. Colony 13 will be my soldier's resting place."  
  
"Don't say anything like that, Captain. We are going to win this war, and you will live to see the end of it. I can promise you that," said Cody. "Who knows if we are even gonna get any more action in this war?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry Cody, the Federation doesn't exactly like us sitting tight here." Rose always knew what was going on. "Akira, what do you say we make the most of our time here and get some lunch?"  
  
"That sounds great," replied Akira.  
  
"Cody and I are going to just stick around here and survey the maintenance on our ships." Akira couldn't remember the last time he had been among civilians in Tokyo without the label of "soldier." Now that he was in the Special Forces team, he didn't need to wear his uniform. Nobody needed to know.  
  
Tokyo was now a thriving metropolis. Akira and Rose were walking down the street. As they started to talk they covered many topics. Inevitably the conversation shifted towards their relationship. "Can you believe it?" asked Rose. "How could something as horrific as this war bring two people like us together?"  
  
"Fate, I guess. Some things are just meant to be." It was a hot day, that day in Tokyo. The sky, perfectly painted on the canvas of earth. "You know Rose, every time I look into your eyes or hear your voice, I know everything is going to be alright."  
  
"Thank you, that's sweet. I'm flattered, especially if eyes really are a window into the soul." Akira and Rose were now upon a humble pizza joint. As they walked inside, the sole chef that seemed to be running the place greeted them. Rose and Akira decided to order a plain cheese pizza and bring a lot of it back to base for Cody and Rolento. Then they ordered.  
  
"You are in luck. There is a pizza in the oven that a customer cancelled on," said the chef. "It'll only be a few seconds."  
  
"Great." Akira felt around for his wallet, but it was nowhere to be found. He had left it in the pocket of the pants that he had lent to Cody, after he came to the base in the nude.  
  
Rose somehow knew this and pulled out a wad of credits that she gave to the chef in exchange for the pizza. "Thank you." Rose and Akira walked over to a nearby park where they had found a bench to eat at. They discussed more things, as the conversation moved towards poetry. Romances that are beautiful in literature, were beginning to resemble the relationship between Rose and Akira. Finally their words began to become quieter as they inched towards each other and eventually their lips locked for the first time.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As Akira and Rose part, Akira looks over Rose's shoulder. He would never forget that look of curious, but deathly, fear on Rose's face, probably triggered by his own expression.  
  
A mob of people were rushing away. As Akira looked up he saw a horrible onslaught of laser shots raining down on the city. The RO had come. Now the shots were being coupled by "lead rain." Akira grabbed Rose's hand. They were running away as the falling bullets kicked up a dust storm. Akira feared losing Rose in the mob, so he pulled her in and embraced her. Rose too, had known that they were more likely to get shot at in the shelter. No pilot, RO or Fed, would waste ammunition on two people in the open… unless he knew who they were. A fighter swooped down to clear the dust. Akira and Rose threw themselves to the ground.  
  
Somehow, amid all the chaos, Rose's words to get back to base were picked up by Akira. They ran for their lives. Somehow a bullet (about three inches in diameter) skinned the outer side of Rose's knee, piercing the pilot's jumpsuit which she was wearing. She fell, and Akira did little but carry her by her knees and back, and kept on running, as if he was carrying nothing.  
  
Finally they got to the base. Red Alert lights were flashing. The running was not over. Rose ripped off her sleeve and created a tourniquet for her leg as Akira let her down. Akira met up with Cody and Rolento. "Sir, what's going on, Sir," he asked.  
  
"At ease, Soldier. The RO has attacked just as we have received information on the whereabouts of top diplomats, including Sebastian." The captain was a natural leader. The Special Forces team boarded their high- speed transport.  
  
Within an hour they were at Colony 13. During the ride they were given their briefing. When they got out they were met with hundreds of RO and Federation mobile suits and fighter jets. The war cries raged as both sides were being slaughtered, only to see more reinforcements from both sides. The horrors of war were now undeniable.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Akira seemed to put all of his emotions into that scream as he pulled two triggers and launched about half a dozen rockets. Akira's heart was now like a boat taking on water. As soon as he bailed out on load there was more waiting for him. If that was the case, then Akira was falling behind. Akira was now going to plug the hole. He charged, recklessly, into the thick of the RO forces. Rolento's face popped up on the communications screen, "Akira we're losing the COM link. Aki-"  
  
"Guess I'm going solo now," Akira whispered to himself as the sweat rolled down his face. "Just as well. It would have been a burden staying organized." Akira began to thrash away with his sword and his heavy revolving machine gun. He fired a few rounds then something caught his attention. A blinding flash was flying around and obliterating all Federation fighters and mobile suits. It was Blinding Light.  
  
Akira darted in pursuit of it. Erin saw him coming and led him away. Akira's communications link was back, but not with his team, with Erin. "So you're the pilot huh? Let me guess. You are the leader of the RO Special Forces team?"  
  
"That is correct. And I will make short work of you," replied Erin. "Just follow the leader." Blue flames exploded out of Blinding Light's jets as it flew away. Wild Thunder Followed suit.  
  
Blinding Light dove down into a dense rain forest. On Colony 13 there are many drastic climate changes. Akira followed down to see Erin's Gundam running through the thick vegetation. She ran right through a waterfall and into a cave. Without hesitation Akira followed. Out of the darkness, Blinding Light charged Wild Thunder and flew out of the cave and straight up into the air. Akira angrily flew up behind it. Akira fired a few cannon shots, all of which missed. Suddenly Erin killed off her engines and started a freefall to the base of a mountain. Akira used his thrusters to dive down. Erin used her hover thrusters as a way of breaking her fall. When she landed she began to run on a winding path up the mountain. Akira thought he could just land on his feet, but Wild Thunder broke through the thin layer of ice Blinding Light had fallen on. Wild Thunder flew out of the ditch at eye level with Blinding Light. He drew his sword and swung it, but he hit only mountain. Akira stopped his mobile suit and fired some machine gun rounds that all narrowly missed Blinding Light's heels.  
  
Then it hit Akira. "WAIT!!!" he screamed. "We've been separated from the battle!"  
  
"Yes you lasted longer than I expected and we have broken away from the group. I know both of us are out of ammo, you shattered your sword; I threw mine in the battle. We will have to camp here."  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"We will have to go lower. This mountain is much too cold. In the rain forest there are hundreds of things that can kill us," said Erin. "We need to find a plateau in between."  
  
"Agreed," said Akira. "What did you say your name was again? I am Akira Suzuki, new recruit in the Special Forces team."  
  
"I am Erin, chief minister to Sebastian. Well we are both here working for the same goal, survival. So let's set the war aside."  
  
"Good idea." They were coming upon a flat cliff with a cave behind it. "This looks like a good place to stay. I'll go fetch us some firewood."  
  
"Great." Erin watched Akira fly down to the jungle. Not the best wood, but it would burn. Erin got out of her Gundam and got situated in the cave. It seemed almost like an ideal living space (considering their situation).  
  
Akira came back with plenty of firewood. He too got out of his mobile suit, and brought the wood into the cave. Once they got the fire burning they began to talk. And talk they did. They discussed everything. Everything from war to poetry. Then silence. It was probably past midnight. Akira and Erin stared into each other's eyes. They seemed to be made for each other.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dawn. Every bit of it was perfection. The colors were swirling around in Akira's head. The beautiful, cold, aroma filled his lungs, and hope of being found filled his heart. Akira walked around the plateau, looking at the sun from different angles. Then he stumbled on something and fell hard to the ground, perhaps a little too hard. Akira brushed some dirt off the ground. "Erin," he called.  
  
"What is it, Akira?" said the sleepy voice of Erin.  
  
"I know why nobody radioed us for our positions."  
  
"Really?" she asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because we landed on a chunk of magnet."  
  
"Oh, no. It might not just be the COM link, see if the electronics are all fired." Akira rushed to his mobile suit and voice activated it. He got in and looked at the sensors.  
  
"She's operational, but the reactor is going nuts. I'm shutting it down."  
  
Akira and Erin went back into the shelter to devise a plan. Akira would send a direct radio feed of energy to Erin's Gundam so she could make an escape. Erin had a guilty feeling about this, but Akira kept reassuring here that he would be found.  
  
Akira began the feed as Blinding Light took off. The tears were almost gliding down Erin's face as she waved good-bye. All seemed to be going well until out of nowhere it exploded. Akira screamed in emotional anguish. His tears rolled down his tired face, but then a ray of hope came. Out of the smoke and clouds Akira saw the silhouette of Erin's escape pod came. She jumped out and ran into Akira's arms. There they embraced and kissed for the first time.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"This is it. We leave now, or we die here," said Akira.  
  
"You're right. If we die, we die." Erin had a lot of enthusiasm for someone who just ejected from an exploding mobile suit. Akira and Erin boarded Wild Thunder. Erin sat on Akira's lap and held on firmly around his neck. Akira had to hit the thrusters hard to brake free of the mountain's iron grasp. Eventually they made it out of the atmosphere.  
  
"So, where to, pretty lady?" asked Akira sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Take me to that base about 25 miles southwest of the battle."  
  
"What will become of me after I drop you off?" Akira enquired.  
  
"I have somewhat of a standing in the base's hierarchy. I will see to it that you leave safely."  
  
"The question is, what will happen to us?" Akira asked.  
  
"I guess we'll let fate decide." After Akira and Erin broke atmosphere the base came within sight. "Just pray that the radio works," said Erin. "Tower, tower. This is High General Erin, do you read? Over."  
  
"High General!?!" screamed Akira.  
  
"I told you I had a standing," replied Erin.  
  
"General Erin? This is Zoe. We all thought you were dead."  
  
"This pilot from the Federation saved my life. His name is Akira and he is setting me down on the base."  
  
"What a guy. Is he cute?"  
  
"I'm sitting on his lap."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Zoe.  
  
"I hope that's the thing that makes you keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Okay, General. The RX-63 "Wild Thunder" is clear for landing. You may proceed."  
  
Akira slowly set his mobile suit down in the landing platform. "Well Erin, I guess this is goodbye. I hope we'll see each other again."  
  
"Yes, I'd like that." They kissed each other goodbye as both of them were holding back tears. Akira couldn't hold them back anymore. He knelt his mobile suit down and opened the cockpit to watch Erin walk out of his life. Erin was met with a crowd of soldiers as if she was Richard the Lionheart returning from the crusades. Akira, sorrowfully, left.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Then came the ride. The long ride. Akira couldn't find the radio frequency. It was nearing 200 hours, military standard time. Akira was losing all sanity and considered going back to the RO base and surrendering, many times. Then he heard something. Just the faintest click. "Hello, Hello? This is officer Akira Suzuki. Is anyone there? Please. Anyone?"  
  
"Akira? Is that you?" Rose had been working the radio for almost a full 48 hours. Her tired face seemed to have a gleam of hope. "Akira?!? You're alive! Everybody wake up! Akira's alive!"  
  
"Is everyone else okay there?" asked Akira concernedly.  
  
"Everyone got out alright. Well, Akira right now we are on a base directly over the northern continent. Set your radar frequency to 7.6845."  
  
"Okay, I'll be over there in about an hour." Akira had an hour of flying to do over the giant planet, but this time he had something to look forward to. So this ride seemed short. When Akira got clearance to land, he took his mobile suit into the main hangar. When he got out he saw Rose and ran to her with whatever energy he had left. They hugged so hard that Akira fell backward on his back, but it didn't matter. Rose kissed him. After they got up Akira walked into the barracks and greeted Cody and Rolento with hugs. Then he collapsed on his bed.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The next morning, Akira woke up early. Rolento woke him up to tell him that they would deploy to one of the coldest parts of Colony 13. Akira's stomach was aching. He hadn't eaten in almost 30 hours. He decided to go to the cafeteria and get some slop after showering first.  
  
Akira stripped down and went into the shower. As he often did in the shower, he thought of things to come. He wondered how people in the RO rally lived. Erin had seemed very nice. Nothing like he had pictured anyone in the RO.  
  
When his shower was over he decided to pay Rose a visit. He got on his clothes and walked out the door. He walked to Rose's room. As Akira opened the door his eyes were met with steam. The steam and mist circulated through the bathroom and bedroom. Akira looked around and he saw Rose's bare body coming through the bathroom doorway. He slammed the door shut and yelled, "I'm sorry!" from outside the room.  
  
"It's okay," she said. "There's no way you could have known. Now let's just take this like mature adults."  
  
"You're right. Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be in the bathroom getting my clothes on." Akira walked in and sat on her bed, which was the only piece of furniture in the room.  
  
When Rose came out of the bathroom, she sat down, next to Akira and asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well I was wondering, basically, if you had any food. I haven't eaten anything since I went out with you."  
  
"OH, that's right. To make it for breakfast before the lines we would have to run." They glanced at each other and darted out the door. They ran all the way. When they got there they found out that the cafeteria was serving toast, orange juice, and Cereal. Which was a welcome change from the usual slop. Akira ate his breakfast without saying a word.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
After Rose and Akira finished breakfast they went to get ready for the mission. At noon they got into their mobile suits and left for the base they saw four Gundams guarding the base. It was the RO Special Forces team. "So you are going to fight us?" asked Cody. "Very well. I will be swift."  
  
"I'll take the blue one. The cocky one," Ziege said.  
  
"I'll get the leader. The black one," said Erin.  
  
"I'll take the stunning, red one," announced the suave Italian, Sorrentino. "I see your eyes are like your soul, an untamable fire."  
  
"Can it," said Rose.  
  
"I guess that leaves me with that guy," said Zoe. Both teams charged at each other and clashed hard. Erin was beating up on Rolento, and Ziege showed no mercy. Rose and Akira were holding their ground.  
  
Cody never had a chance. Ziege was using his huge customized Gundam to beat up on Cody. Finally Cody's Gundam could take no more. It collapsed to the ground. Ziege charged his laser rifle to a power that was blinding. Then he fired it directly into the cockpit. It killed Cody instantly. Ziege then stood back to watch.  
  
"C'mon hit me!" Zoe screamed at Akira.  
  
"I wouldn't ask for that if I were you."  
  
"Hey! You're that guy who saved Erin."  
  
"True, but that doesn't mean that we're both gonna be alive after this fight. How about a good old-fashioned sword fight?"  
  
"You got it. I think everybody needs to get their last wish." Akira and Zoe relieved themselves of all their weapons, except their swords. They clashed a few times, then Zoe knocked Akira's sword out of Wild Thunder's hands. Akira backed away." I thank you for saving Erin, but war is war."  
  
Akira ripped off the v-shaped crown over Wild Thunder's helmet. "It is only over for you." Zoe met Akira's crown, cutting Zoe's Gundam's fingers. The Gundam released the sword. Wild Thunder grabbed it. Then in one graceful motion it spun and sliced the Gundam's head off, then let the sword go for a moment, so he could get a stabbing grip on it, then, without looking, Akira stabbed the Gundam through the back and into the cockpit, killing Zoe.  
  
"What?!?" screamed Adolph. "You killed Zoe, you as*hole!" Akira saw Adolph come at him with his battle-axe raised. By some miraculous touch of reaction Akira put Zoe's sword in front of his mobile suit. Ziege's Gundam fell right on it. Akira pulled the sword up, slicing the colossal Gundam, nearly in half, going through the cockpit.  
  
Immediately afterward Akira jetted towards his revolving machine gun. He began to fire, but only a few controlled rounds were shot. Organized Crime got away from Rose and tackled Akira's mobile suit. Akira pushed him off, and in the air Rose met him with an elbow. By the time Akira looked back at Erin she was shoving her sword into Dark Gold's cockpit. "No!!!" he screamed. Then they left. Sorrentino and Erin just jetted away and left Rose and Akira alone.  
  
An officer appeared on Rose's communication's screen. "Status report," she said.  
  
"Mission accomplished. 2 casualties. RX-79 "Atlantis" pilot, officer Cody Spencer, and RX-79 Dark Gold pilot, captain Rolento Archibald. 2 enemies down." The screen blinked away.  
  
"They were good soldiers… and good friends," said Akira.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Then there was the brief and quiet ride to the base. Akira and Rose were hailed as heroes. There were 10 Gundam mobile suits in the hangar and 10 pilots tied up beside them. All other personnel were either found dead, or locked up in the detention facilities. Rose gave Akira full leadership of the base.  
  
Akira's first command was to repair all mobile suits. When radio contact was established, it was with the orbiting base. Reinforcements were to be sent to the base for re-fueling. After the mobile suits and jets are gassed up, then Akira and Rose were to go with them to the base in the Covan Ocean. This base was the Federation's biggest stronghold on Colony 13. There they would join the third Federation Force, from Jupiter.  
  
The Federation's army was made up of 3 main forces. The first force was from earth. The third was from Jupiter's moons. The second force, from Mars, had all but been eradicated. Together they had 110 divisions (including Air divisions), plus 1 Special Forces team. The regular divisions had jets, mobile suits, and some had special infantry troops. The air divisions were all jets.  
  
The RO still utilized heavy infantry with air/regular divisions.  
  
When reinforcements arrived they told Akira and Rose that their role was to stand-in for Cody and Rolento. Just then they left for the base.  
  
When they got there they ate, then went directly to briefing. On the way a few of the pilots that were sent as reinforcements to Akira introduced themselves to him. Akira didn't care much. He didn't even bother to remember their names.  
  
Akira and his forces met in a room where high officer was giving them their briefing.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We are re-instating the D-Day plan. Our invasion stays exactly the same as it was in 1944." The officer used his laser pointer to point out the top left of the map. "This is where our 82nd air division is stationed. About 225 miles south is our 101st air division. Keep in mind that there are no mobile suits in the air division. We have a small army about 50 miles southwest of New Berlin. Aside from Jupiter's and Earth's forces coming from the north, these are our only mobile suits. The 101st will join the army to come up on the flank of New Berlin. It is imperative to capture New Berlin. It is the only major city in the territory, although the territory is very strategic and valuable. There also may be leaders in New Berlin. The Special Forces team will take New Berlin head on. Although the city is very well fortified they have only 1 army in about a 100-mile radius. Do not get trapped by their navy. If reinforcements come to New Berlin from Sarason then the 1st division, from Jupiter, will attempt an invasion. This can happen only if the army from Sarason leaves for New Berlin. If not, then central command will make the judgment call to send the 1st to New Berlin or the Corcelain, just west of it. This is why New Berlin must be attacked first. If needed, we will attack it twice. New Berlin must be attacked first, Jupiter's 1st and 4th, with the help of the 82nd and 101st air division, will take Corcelain, unless Sarason is left open. Then the 1st division and the 101st air division will take Sarason. If the original attack at New Berlin fails, then Sword, Juno, and Gold teams will retreat to the coast and regroup. Reinforcements from Corcelain and Sarason will be sent, but Corcelain will remain heavily guarded, in case New London Arrives. It is doubtful that the 7th army and the cities St. Arc and Dingo will be able to come to the rescue of New Berlin. Besides, they are not well guarded and the 7th army is tired out and is on the brink of starvation. All we have to watch for is the 6th air division of the RO. Bermuth will not dare attack our base. We will use similar plans in taking the rest of this continent."  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Darkness. Although light is present, the room is still dark. Sebastian sits in his chair, at his desk, his morale low. Sebastian was wearing, like he always did, elegant Victorian-style attire, complete with extravagantly decorated 16th century Spanish sword. A mixture of sweat and tears were coming down his face. The night sky was blanketed with stars. As the moonlight and starlight shone down through the large, single window in the room, Sebastian drew out a handkerchief and wiped his face. Then Sebastian lifted his letter opener. He read the inscription on the bronze handle. "Happy Birthday, Sebastian. From Erin." Erin had given it to him on his 18th birthday. Today was his 24th birthday. More tears came. He held the letter opener to his throat. His eyes were red from hours of intense depression.  
  
At that very second Erin walked in. "No!!!" she screamed. She ran across the room and tackled Sebastian to the floor.  
  
They were grappling for the letter opener while Sebastian was yelling things, like "I want to die."  
  
"Don't, Sebastian! We need you! Don't leave us!" She finally got hold of the letter opener.  
  
Sebastian was feeling. Knowing Sebastian's anguish, she sat him up and gave him a hug. Then they looked each other in the eyes. Then and there, their friendship ended. It became a romance, as they kissed.  
  
Sebastian gently stroked Erin's face and said, "Erin, I want you to leave this place." He was referring to the castle that was built in the ancient style. It is on the outskirts of New Berlin. "Flee to Sarason. New Berlin is lost. Corcelain will be taken as well. Sarason will be our final stronghold. D not bring aid to New Berlin."  
  
"Where will you be?" she asked.  
  
"You know me. I'll make it." These were strong words for someone who just tried to kill himself. Erin bade him farewell, reluctantly. Sebastian steadied himself. Then he ordered total evacuation.  
  
He then met with the remaining diplomats. "Gentlemen, I will be frank with you. Our dream is over. You are all dismissed." The diplomats said goodbye to one another, then one man, even younger than Sebastian, noticed that Sebastian sat back down. The young diplomat sat down as well. A great sacrifice, even if only for the sake of fellowship. To see two men, so young, and so ready to die must have touched the diplomat's hearts. They too came back. To see that grim face of Sebastian, that must have been enough to send someone into a crying fit. Sebastian gave a deep sigh. Then came the waiting.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"CRASH!" The entire castle rumbled. Somehow the Federation's forces made it. The next thing they knew, troops were storming in. They came in shooting. Sebastian and the young diplomat were the only ones to duck. Everybody else was slaughtered. They both came out with their hands up. One soldier told the others to fortify the castle and check for survivors.  
  
"Back to back, hands up," said the soldier.  
  
Sebastian and the diplomat did as the soldier said. Sebastian then whispered to the diplomat, "I'll charge him, then you make a break for it."  
  
"Yes, sir," he said hesitantly.  
  
"On three. One… THREE!" Sebastian leapt into the air and drew his sword, but it was too late. The soldier had opened fire on the young diplomat. Then Sebastian came down, slashing at the soldier's neck.  
  
Sebastian ran into the room adjacent to the room he was in. There he saw Sterling Lyte. Lyte was Sebastian's Federation counterpart. Lyte was tall, probably in his late-30s, with black hair.  
  
Immediately, he threw a dagger at Sebastian. Luckily, it missed. Sebastian removed his coat. Now he was wearing only a smock, with a fancy collar piece on it, and baggy blue pants tucked into his black boots. Lyte drew more daggers. He threw the first one. It lodged itself in Sebastian's mid-section. He backed up to the wall as Lyte threw 2 more daggers, one into Sebastian's left thigh, the other, just in from his left shoulder. "A boy cannot run a government. You don't even know how to shave do you, Mr. Boucher?"  
  
Sebastian pulled out the dagger in his thigh and ripped off his smock in order to remove the other daggers. Sebastian had a perfect body. He wasn't too bulky, but he wasn't bony. He was slender and muscular. Perfect for his favorite two sports: fencing and kickboxing.  
  
He drew his sword, as did Sterling.  
  
"C'mon Mr. Boucher, show me what you got."  
  
Sebastian and Lyte engaged in a swordfight. They seemed to be equally matched, but Lyte slashed across Sebastian's chest, causing him to whale out in pain. Then with all of his might, he shoved the sword right through Lyte's gut.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Sebastian took a look at his situation, "I just killed 2 guys, I have 4 major wounds, and I am in a castle full of trigger-happy Federation soldiers." But there was determination in his heart. "I will see Erin again."  
  
He went over to Sterling's body and picked up his handgun. Sebastian looked around the corner of the doorway and shot the guard. The guard had an automatic rifle, which Sebastian took. He strapped it on and ran swiftly to the spiral staircase. Quietly he walked down it to the third floor. The staircase was on the opposite end of the hall. Sebastian still had the handgun. He threw it, to attract the attention of the soldiers. Then Sebastian dashed for the stairwell. He went down it. The hangar was on the first floor. He just had to get to the stairs and he was home free. The problem was, he only had 5 rounds of ammo left. He tried a mad dash for the stairs, but a guard saw him and shot him in the leg. Sebastian took shelter in a doorway. He grabbed his left calf and realized it was bleeding. He ripped some cloth off of his right knee and made a tourniquet for his leg. Then Sebastian ran as hard as a man who has been shot in the leg could. He also shot off the last 5 rounds.  
  
Sebastian sat on the stairs as his wounds all began to throb. Then he coughed up some blood. Somewhere he hit his head and received a gash in his forehead. He wiped his face with the red sash/cummerbund he was wearing. He caught a glimpse of the last jet in the hangar. It was about to take off. He unsheathed his sword and charged at the jet. He jumped onto the 2-seater jet. He stabbed the co-pilot in the stomach through the open cockpit, and he stabbed the pilot in the chest. He threw the pilot's body out of the jet.  
  
Sebastian flew the jet out on his way to Sarason, where the remainder of the RO is, and, he hoped where Erin is. When he got communications contact, it was with Erin. "Erin," he said.  
  
"Sebastian, you made it," she replied as she looked at his face. "What happened?"  
  
"I had to bust out of the castle."  
  
"At least you're alive."  
  
"Erin, there is something I must tell you. I love you. I always have and I always will."  
  
"I love you too, Sebastian. Forever."  
  
Just then Sebastian landed. He kissed Erin when she ran to the jet. Then the unthinkable happened. The co-pilot stabbed Sebastian in the chest. Sebastian slashed him with the sword, instantly killing him. Sebastian fell out of the jet.  
  
"CRASH!" the Federation was attacking the RO's last refuge. Fighters were being deployed. "Its okay, Erin. It doesn't even hurt," said Sebastian on his deathbed.  
  
"Sebastian, I will be with you always. I will not lose you!" Erin kissed Sebastian, with tears as he took his final breath. Erin then took the dagger out of Sebastian's heart, then used it to pierce her own. She died along with Sebastian and the rest of her people, the RO.  
  
Akira and Rose left the battles untouched, but scarred emotionally, forever. They grew up, quit the military, went to college, and had kids. They would never forget the war, and the endless bloodshed.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
